Mrs Prince Charming
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED/COMPLETE...A Prince comes to the bureau while Mulder is away for a few weeks and moves in on his territory. What happens when Mulder finds out about it? Plus Harp/Myers make appearances! Chapters 10 and 11 up now! 2 different endings!
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

By

**The X-Filer**

--

It was early Monday morning when A.D Kersh's secretary poked her head through the door excitedly

"Sir, he's here!" Kersh straightened his tie and brushed himself off

"Please send him in" the secretary nodded and disappeared for a moment then the door opened and a thin built man walked through

"Ah, Agent Andrew Philip, please have a seat, we've been expecting you" The young agent moved his tie and sat down

"You would have thought I would have been shown a little more courtesy at the door, if I was a director I wouldn't have kept me waiting as long as you did" Kersh pause

"I can assure you it won't happen again" the young man smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair

"Make sure it doesn't" Kersh didn't like the young man attitude but kept his tongue "So is my office set? Since I am training to be an FBI agent I want to get started right away" Kersh nodded

"Your office is ready and I'll have my secretary escort you there" the agent nodded

"Good let's get on with it" Kersh and the Agent stood up, Kersh held out his hand

"Your Royal Highness, welcome to DC" The Prince took his hand and shook it

"Pleased to be here"

--

It was a short time later when the news had got around and the bureau was buzzing with excitement

"Oh my! I wonder what he looks like?"

"I can tell you he has looks to die for!"

"I heard he was the most charming man around"

"Oh look there he is!"

Prince Andrew smiled as he overheard the gossip about him as he walked down the bureau halls. He was carrying a hot cup of coffee in his hand and papers in others. He passed some women that seemed excited and thought he'd have a little fun. So he stopped behind one of them

"So should we call the fire department because I think someone is too hot for this building" The women laughed as they stared at him

"Prince Andrew… what…what a pleasant…sur…surprise" one of the women stuttered. The prince smiled. He loved when women fall in his presence

"Not as surprised as I was seeing such beautiful women in these halls" The women giggled

"Thanks you Your Highness" the prince smiled

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I have to get back to it, you know work and all" the girls laughed

"Bye" they said in unison. The prince took one of the girls hand and gently kissed it

"Goodbye for now" the girl blushed as the prince turned and started walking down the hall

'_Oh I still have the touch, no woman can resist me' _he sighed as he start to round the corner. Suddenly…

**CRASH!**

Another Agent in a hurry ran right into him causing his coffee to spill all over his shirt and his papers to go everywhere mixing with the woman's papers. He looked down at his shirt

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he snapped pulling his shirt from his skin. The woman knelt down and started to pick them up

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she snapped back. The prince was offended by her sternness

"What did you just say to me?" she just ignored him and continued picking up her papers, the prince added "Good you can pick mine up while your there" he commented. Just then the woman stood up and looked him straight in the eyes

"You can pick them up" she said icily, but the prince didn't seem to hear her. He was mesmerised by her beauty, her red hair, her soft pale skin, her light scent and her stunning blue eyes. He started to say something when she pushed passed him "Jerk" she commented. The prince was taken back he had never had anyone call him a 'jerk' before. He had to get her name. He turned but she was gone

'_Where did she go?' _he thought _'I have to find out who she was' _he looked down at himself _'but first a new shirt' _He headed back to his office quickly to get changed. He had to find out who that beautiful stranger was, he just had to…

--

**A/N**

**Ok heres a new idea for a story!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue**

**It may have some familiar faces in it later... :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Prince Charming**

**2**

--

Scully rushed towards the morgue she was already running late when her phone rang, she answered it

"Scully"

"_Scully!" _the excited voice echoed

"Mulder?… what's that sound? Where are you?" She asked as she pushed through a door

"_I'm in Vegas!"_

"Vegas? What are you doing there?"

"_I'm trying to get closer to the king… uh huh!" _Scully smiled _"So anything new happen while I'm away?" _Scully pushed through another door

"Nothing worth talking about" She replied

"_Are you ok? You sound frustrated" _Scully half smiled

"Yeah, it's just Kersh has sent a new student down to the morgue and he wants me to teach them how to do an autopsy" Mulder laughed

"_Sounds like fun, so who's the student?" _he asked, Scully walked through the door and came face to face with…

"Agent Harp?"

"_Who? I thought you just said Agent Harp?…" _Scully closed the phone, hanging up on Mulder, and stood staring at Agent Michelle Harp

"Hello Agent Scully" Scully placed the phone in her pocket and walked over and put the folder she was holding down, then turned to Harp

"Can I help you with something? I have a new student I have to teach and…" Harp smiled excitedly "… And you are that student" Harp nodded

"Yes! And might I say Agent Scully, I am so excited to be learning this, I've always been fascinated by what you do" Scully gave her a strange look

"You're excited about slicing up a dead body?" Harp looked like she was about to explode with happiness

'_This is not happening' _

Scully cleared her throat and nodded slowly

"Ok then, well first…" Scully turned and pulled a draw open "…Gloves" Scully threw a box of gloves over to her. Harp grabbed it and started to open them while Scully walked to another draw and pulled out safety glasses and hair nets then handed them to her. She took them happily

"Ooh, I have been ready for this since Kersh promoted me" Scully stared at her

"Kersh promoted you?" Harp nodded

'_No wonder she is happier than normal' _Scully thought wheeling out the scalpels and pushing the tray into the autopsy room

"Ok let's get slicing" Harp followed her as she walked around the body covered under the sheet. Scully stopped and pulled the sheet off of the 'john doe' and looked at Harp. She expected Harp to screw her face up and run off vomiting but to her surprise Harp just stared at it, ready for anything

"Ok so now what?" Michelle asked, looking up at Scully. Scully handed her a scalpel

"Ok we start with the Y incision…"

--

The Prince walked down the hall looking at every woman as he went trying to find the girl he had seen earlier. He walked back to where he had ran into her and was greeted by a young blonde agent who held out some papers

"Your Highness, you dropped these earlier so I picked them up for you" She smiled. He looked down at her and took the papers from her hands before he kept walking

"Thanks" he replied over his shoulder

"Your welcome" the woman relied under her breath as she stared at his back. The Prince walked down the hall feeling a little distressed, he had to find this woman, no woman ever called him anything like…

"Jerk!" The Prince stopped as he heard that familiar word, he turned and saw a group of men standing in a circle. He stopped and listened to the conversation

"Oh you poor thing" the other man said patting the man on the shoulder

"I swear if she gave me a chance she would see the real man I am"

"You mean the one that is cowering under that skin of yours?" The man looked over offended

"I'm shocked Agent Fuller…"

"No you're not George" Both men looked at each other than laughed

"So Agent Myers, when was this little interlude with the ice one?" Agent Myers held his cup up

"It was yesterday, I was being nice and didn't push her and she still called me a jerk!" The Prince couldn't help himself he had to see who they were talking about. He moved towards them

"Hello" he said, Myers and Fuller turned to see the Prince walking towards them

"Hey Fuller, told you I could attract royalty" Fuller shooshed him

"Hello" Fuller replied. The Prince stood in front of them

"Um, I couldn't help but over hear you talking about a woman"

"You mean Dana Scully?" The Prince's stomach felt funny, he had a name to the face

"Does she happen to have red hair…"

"…Blue eyes, pale skin and absolutely beautiful?" Myers asked

"Yes!" The Prince never felt like this before about a woman "So her name is Dana?…"

"…Scully, Dana Scully" Fuller replied. The Prince nodded

"By any chance you wouldn't know where she is, do you?" Fuller looked at Myers who looked at the Prince

"I may do, but it might cost you?" The Prince looked offended

"But I'm a Prince your supposed to do what I ask" Myers shook his head

"When it comes to Dana Scully, it doesn't work like that" The Prince didn't understand

"I'm sorry?" Myers smiled at Fuller who lowered his head

"Let's just say this is an IOU" The Prince nodded

"Yes, now please tell me where she is" Myers cleared his throat

"She down at the morgue, performing an autopsy…" The Prince smiled then took Myers's hand

"Thanks um?"

"George Myers and this is my friend Dean Fuller" The Prince nodded at Fuller before walking hastily toward the elevator

"Remember you owe me!" Myers yelled after him. The prince just waved his hand. Myers sighed with happiness

"Ah Myers, don't you think you should have told him how unpredictable the Ice Queen really is?" Myers shook his head

"Na, let him work that out for himself" They laughed before they both walked back to their rooms

--

**A/N**

**Hello all**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Let me know if you did and if you want more!**

**Please don't think this is a Congratulation Mrs? Sequel **

**Because it's not, I just borrow the characters again**

**Anyways hope you still like it with Harp and Myers in it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince charming**

**3**

--

It was sometime later and Scully had never seen such an 'inexperienced' student yet. Now Agent Harp may be smart, resourseful and the biggest gossiper in the FBI but Scully was sure she had never seen an autopsy being done before. She had just gotten off the phone and came back to one gigantic mess.

"Agent Harp, put the scalpel down, he doesn't need anymore holes in him" Scully stared at the body which was now unrecognisable

"But I'm not finished with the stomach and intestines" Scully moved next to her and placed a hand on hers

"Believe me you're done" Scully took the scalpel from Harp and placed it next to the others. Harp looked at her work

"So now what do I do?" she asked, Scully moved to the other side of the table

"Now you weigh the parts you have managed to disconnect from the body and write them down" Scully looked at Harp who was covered in mess, her safety glasses were barely see through and her face was smudged with blood. She was about to say some thing when the phone in the other room rang again. Scully pointed at Harp "Just weighing, do not pick up that scalpel ok?" Harp nodded

"Ok" Scully left and went to answer the phone closing the door behind her. Harp looked at the body and then proceeded to weigh the parts. First she picked up the heart she had placed on a tray next to the other parts and placed it on the scales

"Ok so I think this was the liver and it weighs… maybe 2kg? No wait 2 grams or is that 2 and a half?" Harp looked at the scales confused before shrugging her shoulders "Ok, next large intestines" She pulled the heart off and picked up the small intestines and tried to put them on the scales, only to have them slide off. Harp tried to catch them before they hit the ground but they just slide over her arms and hit the floor anyway

"Oh!" Harp bent down and started to pick up the intestines when the door behind her opened and the Prince walked in, he stopped and stared at her for a moment. Smiling he slicked back his hair and straightened his tie before clearing his throat and leaning against the door frame

"So, what is a beautiful lady like you doing in a…" He stopped and looked around the room "…a rather disgusting place like this?" he finished staring back at her. Harp was startled by his voice and stood up quickly, she turned with the intestines in her arms

"Hi!" She said breathing heavily. The Prince looked at her and realised what she was holding. He held up a finger

"One Minute" In a split second he ran out the door gagging. Moments later he returned with a folder in hand and placed it up to the side of his face. He took a breath and swallowed before stepping towards Harp, careful not to move the folder that was blocking his view of the body and mess. He cleared his throat as he came next to her.

"So Dana, if you're…"

"Oh, Your Highness I'm not…"

"Please call me Andrew" The Prince smiled he noticed something was a little different about Scully but just assumed it was the blood that was smeared on her. Harp nodded, turning she placed the intestines back on the table smiled up at him

"Your High…"

"Ah…" Harp stopped then continued

"…Andrew, I'm not Dana" the Prince looked at her

"You're not?" Harp shook her head.

"No, she's on the phone in the other room." The Prince looked at the door

"Oh well excuse me miss" The Prince pushed passed her when he suddenly slipped on some blood that was covering the floor and landed on the tray with a crash, sending the body parts flying…

--

Meanwhile…

Scully walked over and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"_Scully! Hey what's going on?" _

"Mulder, this really isn't a good time"

"_Oh why's that?" _

"Well, Agent Harp seems to be able to not only do an autopsy but to paint the walls as well" Mulder laughed

"_So Harp is the new student?" _Scully rubbed her face

"You have no idea, at least our 'John doe' was donated … So when are you coming back home?" She asked changing the subject

"_I thought about staying another week, the bureau made it clear that I was to have a few weeks off or they'll cut my pay, why? Do you miss me?" _Scully laughed

"I don't know that all depends on…" Suddenly there was a loud crash from the other room. Scully closed her eyes

'_What now?!'_

"Mulder I have to go, sounds like Harp has just killed the dead" Mulder laughed

"_Ok have fun" _Scully hung up and rushed back out to the autopsy room

"What is going on out here? Is…" she started but stopped when she saw Harp bending over another agent that was laying on the floor in a pile of mess

"Agent Scully, I think he's hurt" Scully walked over to the pair and knelt down as the Prince sat up holding his arm which was now sprained and had a large scratch down it. Scully turned to Harp

"Can you go and get a wet towel please" Harp nodded and left the room. Scully looked at the Princes face and realised he was the rude agent who she had ran into earlier but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him. Then she noticed he was bleeding from his forehead, she gently touched his face and moved a strand of hair. The Prince looked up at her and caught his breath. Scully didn't seem to notice until he touched her face with his hand

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I have seen many" Scully looked him in the eyes

"Excuse me?" She asked confused. The Prince smiled slightly then leaned in closer and for some reason she didn't pull away then suddenly Harp came through the door and stopped when she saw the closeness between the pair

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" Scully jumped at her voice and stood quickly

"It's ok Agent Harp, you weren't interrupting anything" Scully said taking the towel from her hands. "You can go wash up now, I'll finish here" Harp looked at Scully then at the Prince and smiled

"Sure you will" Harp said winking at Scully before turning and leaving. Scully pursed her lips before she turned around and helped the Prince up

"I'm sorry about that, she can be very…"

"Excitable?" Scully smiled slightly before tabbing the wet towel on his arm

"You don't know the half of it… now hold still" The prince grimaced in pain as she touched his face "Sorry" Scully finished fixing him up an placed the towel down. The Prince looked at his arm

"Has anyone told you, you should have become a doctor?" Scully smiled

"I already am a doctor" The Prince looked shocked

"Really? Well that would explain the good job you did on me, Dana" Scully smiled before speaking

"So you know my name but I have no idea who you are" The Prince looked at her shocked

"You don't know who I am?" Scully shook her head

"No, should I?"

'_She doesn't know!' _The Prince thought for a moment then held out his hand

"I'm Agent Andrew Philip" Scully looked at him then took his hand

"Pleased to meet you Agent Philip" The Prince smiled then turned her hand and pressed it against his lips, kissing it gently

"Not as pleased as I am"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Sorry if it seems a little slow**

**I have to built it up for when Mulder comes home ****lol**

**I promise it will get better!**

**Anyways let me know if you like and want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs. Prince Charming **

**4**

**--**

It was around lunch time when Agents, Myers and Fuller walked along the hall towards the cafeteria.

"So how do you think the Prince went with the Ice Queen?" Fuller asked, Myers laughed

"I bet he's flat on the floor begging for mercy right now" Just then Myers looked up and saw Agent Scully emerge from the elevator "Speak of the…" Myers looked at Scully who was grinning ear to ear. "What the?…" She walked out of the elevator and he saw she was closely followed by none other than the Prince himself. Myers and Fuller stopped in mid stride

"So much for being flat on the floor" Fuller remarked as they watched the pair walk and talk closely along the hall before walking their separate ways. Myers's mouth dropped open.

"But…but…but…" Fuller clasped him on the back of his shoulder

"Don't take it personal…" Fuller moved Myers down the hall and towards the cafeteria when the Prince stopped them

"Hey, Graham isn't it?" the Prince asked standing in front of Myers

"It's George" Myers said defensively. The Prince nodded

"Yeah, anyways I just want to thank you for your help in locating my mystery woman" Myers clenched his teeth

'_She's my mystery woman!' _he thought, his fists closing slightly. Fuller noticed and cleared his throat

"So how did it go anyway?" The Prince smiled

"We are going out tonight around 7, at La' Cappella, it's an expensive restaurant down town. I noticed it when I came here, you may have not noticed it seeing it's out of your price range" Fuller smiled biting back some harsh words

"And she agreed?" he asked instead. The Prince nodded

"Of course, who could resist my charm?" Both Agents had a look of disgust on their face when the Prince smiled and walked away. Fuller looked at Myers who had gone red

"Come on big man, hold it together, let's go get lunch and talk about it"

--

Scully smiled as she walked down the hall. She was getting quite a few stares as she went but didn't seem to notice. Suddenly her phone rang, she answered it

"Hello, Scully"

"_Hey Scully!"_

"Hi Mulder" Scully said a little too happy

"_Well someone sounds happy" _Mulder laughed '_So what has happened that I should know about?" _He asked curiously

"Oh not much really, just the usual" Mulder noticed something different about Scully's voice

"_Scully is there something your not telling me?" _Scully smiled

"Nothing that you need to know of right now" She replied

"_Have you got a date, Agent Scully?" _Mulder asked curiously. Scully smiled

"I will talk to you later, Agent Mulder" She replied

"_But, who is?…" _Scully didn't let him finished before she hung up on him. Scully walked along when suddenly out of no-where Agent Harp appeared

"Agent Scully" Scully groaned then turned

"Yes Agent Harp, what can I do for you?" Harp smiled and walked up to her

"So how did it go?" Michelle asked, curiously

"How did what go Agent Harp?" Harp walked around and looped her arm under Scully's and started walking down the hall

"You know with the Pr… Andrew?" She corrected. Scully gave her a strange look

"Alright I guess, why are you so curious?" Harp smiled.

"Oh no reason, I just heard you and he were going out to dinner tonight, that's all" It was Scully's turn to smile

"I may be, why is that of concern to you Agent Harp?" she asked

"Oh, it's not"

"Then why are you here instead of working?" Harp stopped and Scully turned towards her.

"Oh, because I had to tell you that A.D Kersh has assigned me to accompany you to the shooting range tomorrow, he wants me to get some practice in and thought you might be a good teacher"

"Sounds like fun" Scully said dryly

'_Why do I get stuck with the new ones?' _Scully thought then sighed

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Scully said reluctantly. Harp smiled

"Yes, tomorrow" Harp winked before she turned and left Scully alone with a lot of stares in her direction. Scully sighed when suddenly her pone rang again, she answered it

"What?"

"_Hey Scully!"_

--

It was a short time later and Myers was not a happy camper

"I have been trying for how many years Dean?"

"About 3?"

"3 Years! And Mr white tights shows up for one day and gets a date with her? That should be me!" Myers took another bite of his sandwich and stared at a stain on the table "What? Aren't I attractive enough?" Fuller watched as Myers chewed with his mouth open and watched as crumbs fell out. Fuller rolled his eyes

"Hey buddy, don't beat yourself up, look on the bright side, at least spooks is not dating her" Myers looked up

"Yeah but with Spooks at least I had a chance!" Fuller sighed

"Why do you want her so badly anyway?" Myers looked him straight in the eyes and placed his food down

"Why I want her you ask?" Fuller nodded, curious as to see where this was going

"Yes I would like to know" Fuller replied

"Dean, I am like a fisherman, I scan the oceans to find the biggest and most beautiful trophy fish around" Fuller couldn't help but laugh as Myers continued "You see you have your flathead…"

"Oh that's, Skinner" Fuller said, he couldn't help himself

"You're Brim…"

"Kersh's secretary…" Myers smiled

"Your Puffer fish…"

"Oh that one is Agent Harp definitely…"

"And then you have the one that stands out from all the others… A Bass" Fuller stared at him

"Agent Scully is a Bass? Out of all the fish in the sea you pick her as a Bass?" Myers nodded

"Yes, a beautiful Bass that can't be caught using the simplest bait, like worms or shrimps, you have to use the right line and a good sinker with the attractive bait"

"Which is?" Myers looked at him

"Sabotage" Fuller leaned back

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like a certain type of spooky lurer, that is on holiday right now…"

"Hold up, I'm confused, didn't you want Spooks to leave so you could have Scully all to yourself?" Myers nodded

"Yes but now Mr hotshot is around, bringing Spooks back is the only way to stop her dating the Prince, and get me back in the race" Fuller closed his eyes for a second

"George my friend does your brain always function like this?" He asked

"Only when Agent Scully is involved" Myers smiled, then he nudged Fuller in the side "Hey imagine what Agent Scully would say if walked up to her and said… 'Well hello my Beautiful Queen Bass, how about you and I go out to dinner tonight? I know a little bait shop down the road that would suit you just fine, what do you say?'…"

"I would say no, because I don't like eating live bait, I prefer the none breathing kind…" Myers and Fuller jumped at the sound of Scully's voice behind them. Myers stood up so fast he banged his knees on the table

"Ouch!" Scully smiled inwardly

"So I hear you boys like to fish, could have fooled me with that FBI exterior" Fuller coughed as he turned

"Ah, Agent Scully what I said before…"

"Save it Myers, I don't want to know" She said as she walked towards the front to get her lunch. Myers looked at Fuller

"Well get going" Fuller nudged Myers towards Scully

"What? Why?…" Myers didn't have time to object, he was already behind Scully. He was about to say something when she turned around and ran right into him, spilling the food all over her clothes

"Oh no" Fuller put a hand over his mouth "He's a goner"

"God damn!…" Scully breathed in heavily. Myers felt the tension; he looked up at her as her features change

"Ah, I'll think I'll just disappear for a while" Everyone stared as Myers rushed back to Fuller and grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Meanwhile Scully looked at the mess on the floor and on her shirt, she then looked up at all the eyes staring at her.

"What? Haven't you seen what Agent Myers is capable of?" A few people giggled and snickered before going back to their food. Scully looked at the clock on the wall

'_Only a few hours left before the end of the day and dinner with Agent Philip' _she thought as she started to clean up the mess.

--

"I thought she would be after us with her pitchfork by now" Myers said as he and Fuller half ran down the hall. Myers looked over his shoulder

"What were you thinking?"

"Hey she ran into me" Myers protested. "It wasn't my fault"

"Well tell that to her next time you see her" Myers and Fuller sped round a corner and…

**SMACK!**

"Ouch! Watch were your going you… Oh it's you" Myers said as he saw who he had just ran into… the Prince.

"Agent Graham, fancy meet you here again" Myers smiled slightly annoyed

"It's George, but you can call me Myers" He said, the Prince nodded

"Fair enough, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my dinner tonight" The Prince pushed passed him

"Is that the one with Agent Scully?" The Prince stopped

"Yes? Why do you ask?" Myers winked at Fuller who shook his head

"Well you see, Agent Scully is hard to impress so if you really want to make a good impression there is one thing you could do, I know she really loves it… oh but I guess you're not interested because you don't really need to impress her do you?" Myers turned to Fuller and started to walk back the way he came until…

"Wait…"

'_So, so gullible' _Myers turned back to the Prince

"Yes, You Highness?"

"This thing that Agent Scully loves what is it?"

'_I thought you'd never ask' _Myers smiled

"Tonight at dinner, when everything is going so well and the mood is right, lean over the table and whisper to her… 'You are the most beautiful Ice Queen, I have ever met'…" Fuller's eyes went wide but kept his mouth shut. The Prince looked at Myers for a moment

"You are sure she will love it?" Myers smiled

"Trust me, she will never look at you the same way again, just remember say it only during dinner and not before otherwise it will ruin the surprise"

"Well thanks Graham" The Prince smiled and clapped him on the back before walking down the hall and out of ear length. Fuller turned to Myers

"You are so cruel you know that?"

"Yes I know" Myers replied happily

"What about the plan with bringing Spooky back?" he asked. Myers let out a breath

"Oh don't worry, I plan on getting Spooks back, but I need to buy some time and this will do just fine" Fuller shook his head

"You are so going to get it when this hits the ceiling you know that?" it was Myers's turn to clap Fuller on the back

"Well, until then, I have a dinner to spy on" Fuller looked at him shocked

"You're not going to follow them are you?" Myers smiled

"So which suit do you think I should wear? The blue or the black?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey here's the next chapter**

**Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue**

**Big Thank you to all reviews**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrs Prince Charming**

**5**

**--**

**La' Cappella **

It was around 7:30 at the La' Cappella restaurant and Scully was having a wonderful time. No man had ever treated her like this before and she was really loving it.

"So you do Autopsy's and use a gun, what else can those beautiful hands do?" The Prince asked pouring another glass of wine for Scully and himself. Scully laughed

"Well apart from doing paperwork not much else really" Scully thanked him as he finished pouring the wine

"So I heard you had a partner. Um, Fox Muller was it?" The Prince asked never taking his gaze off her beautiful face. Scully swallowed then placed the glass down

"Fox Mulder, yes he's my FBI partner, we've been working together for quite a few years now" The Prince looked on interested

"Oh and he never took you out or even made a move on you?" Scully laughed then sighed

"Unfortunately not, Mulder was never really the go out and date type, I actually thought he liked me at one point but now I'm pretty sure he just wants to be friend only"

'_Good, I don't have to worry about this Mulder fellow after all' _The Prince thought taking another sip of wine then smiling

"So Dana, I know we've only known each other for a day now but I must say you have captivated my heart and soul completely and so I hope you don't mind but I got you a gift" Scully's eyes went wide as he placed a small rectangle box on the table in front of her. Scully was a little hesitant

"Oh Agent Philip, I…"

"Shh, Please call me Andrew" Scully pursed her lips for a moment, then the Prince added "Please do me the honour of opening it and let me see your face as it lights up" Scully sighed then agreed. Slowly she opened it until she saw what was inside…

"Oh my! I can't take this, it must have cost a fortune!" She gasped as she saw the diamond embedded necklace he had just given her.

"Every amount of money is worth it if I see you smile" Andrew smiled as he saw her face, he could tell no man had ever treated her to anything like this before.

"Do you like it Dana?" He asked, Scully was speechless and nodded

"But we have only known each other for a day? Why would you get this for me when you don't really know me?" Andrew reached over and touched her hand

"Like I said you captivated my heart and soul completely" Scully looked in his eyes and saw the warmth there.

"Thankyou, Andrew" The Prince smiled as he stood, took the necklace and walked around behind her. Scully lifted her hair as he put it around her neck. Scully felt it against her skin and for some reason forgot all about Mulder for the first time in a long time.

'_Now for the line that agent Graham said, hmm what was it?'_

Then out of nowhere the Prince leant down and kissed her gently on the neck and whispered

"You are a very special person, you will forever be the Queen of my Iced heart" Scully felt a shiver run down her body as he kissed her skin again then walked back to his chair and sat down

--

Meanwhile

"What the?" Myers said as he looked through the window of the restaurant and watched as the Prince placed the necklace around Scully's neck "She can't be falling for it, come on Scully, see through his jerk exterior…" Just then

"Anything happen yet?" Myers jumped and fell backwards into a rose bush

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dean!" Fuller put on an innocent smiled as he climbed into the garden next to Myers

"Sorry" he said putting up his hands. Myers pulled out a thorn as he moved back next to the window. "So anything happen?" Fuller asked as he peered in at the people

"He just gave her a diamond necklace" Fuller's eyes spotted something in the corner

"Wow that Prince was right when he said about we couldn't afford this place, see the giant lobsters over there?" Fuller pointed but was clapped up the back of the head by Myers

"Dean focus!" Myers said looking over at the lobsters himself then back at Scully "I wish I could hear what they were saying but without getting caught" Myers grumbled as he scratched his back where a leave had fallen down his shirt

"George why don't you just give it up and call Spooks and bring him home?"

"I tried his phone went straight to message bank" Myers replied

"Well did you leave a message?" Myers looked at Fuller

"No, it didn't register to me" Dean shook his head and watched as Scully stood up and moved to the restroom. Just then Myers had an idea

"Hey Dean do you still have your cousins clothes in the car?" Fuller looked at him strangely

"If you mean Cousin Jessie, then yes, why?" Myers smiled

"Come on" he said and started to crawl out of the garden

--

Meanwhile

Scully walked out of the restroom feeling more refreshed when she passed a familiar face sitting at a table close to them. Slowing down she peered at the couple

"Agent Fuller?" Fuller looked up from his empty plate and saw Scully walking towards him

"Agent Scully, funny meeting you here" He said. Scully noticed a larger built woman sitting at the table with him.

"Yes, funny indeed" Dean noticed Scully was looking straight at Myers who was dressed up in his cousin's dress and had a Japanese fan blocking his face

"Agent Scully, have you met my… Ah, Cousin Jessie?" Scully looked at them both suspiciously

"No I don't believe we have met before" just then the Prince walked up beside Scully

"Hey are you ok?" Scully looked over her shoulder

"Yes just talking to a few friends" The Prince looked at Fuller

"Hey you're that guy from the bureau that has that weird friend named Graham, right?" Just then a sound came from the _cousin _

"It's George" Myers mumbled behind the fan. Fuller's eyes went wide as he started to cough

"What's that cousin Jessie? You want more lobster?" he asked pouring a glass of water for himself

"Wait? You're dating your cousin?" The prince asked "Someone told me once American customs were different to my own but I would have never guessed"

'_Oh it's going to be a long night' _Fuller thought as Scully tried to peer around the fan to get a good look at _Jessie's_ face but Myers kept moving the fan in front so she wouldn't see him.

"Please excuse me I need to powder my nose" Myers said in the girliest voices he could muster as he stood and walked towards the men's restroom. Fuller looked as Myers walked right through the door. Scully and the Prince watched as well then looked back at Fuller. Dean just shrugged

"She's from out of town" Scully just gave him a curious look as she and the Prince walked back to their table. Fuller let out a sigh

'_Whoa boy talk about stress, I think I need another drink'_

_--_

Myers walked through the men's restroom door still wearing the dress and carrying the fan to be greeted but a few males who started to wolf whistle at him

"Wot woo, hey boys look at that fine bit of lady that just walked in" One man said. The other looked up from washing his hands

"Well hello pretty lady, what is a girl like you doing in a restroom like this?" the other said. Myers looked at himself in the mirror and realised what he was wearing. Then he turned slightly and looked down in the mirror

"Hey this makes my but look big, Dean lied to me!" Just then Fuller ran in and stopped at Myers who was still looking at himself

"George what are you doing?" Myers jumped at his voice and turned quickly

"Nothing… What? What do you want?" Fuller gave him a suspicious look before continuing

"Scully and the Prince have just left and I over heard he was going to show her another surprise gift he had in store for her" Myers straightened his wig and pulled out his phone

"I think it's time for the back up"

--

Somewhere in Las Vegas…

Mulder was having the time of his life he had never felt so relaxed when suddenly his phone rang. Swiftly he picked it up

"Hello Mulder" Mulder listened to the panicked voice on the other end "Wait, what?…slow down who are you?"

"_It's George Myers!" _Mulder sighed

"Myers what do you want?"

"_You have got to come home! He's stealing your woman, he's just took her to dinner and now another surprise gift and…" _

"Wait, my woman?" Mulder was confused

"_Scully! He's trying to steal Scully from you!" _

"Who's he?"

"_The Prince!!" _Mulder sighed

"Myers I think you've had too much to drink"

"_No Mulder, listen! Here you talk to him…" _Just then another voice came on the line _"Agent Mulder this is Agent Fuller" _Mulder rubbed his face

"Agent Fuller can you please tell me in English what he is going on about?" Mulder asked.

"_Yes, This past week a prince has come to the bureau training to be an FBI agent and he has been captivated by Agent Scully and is now and looks like he is succeeding in making her fall in love with him, so we need you do come home right away to stop him from taking her" _Mulder just stared at the wall

"Listen boys fool someone who actually cares"

"_But…" _Mulder hung up on them and sat back in the chair and sipped his glass of punch. Then seconds later he picked up his phone and dialled

"_Las Vegas Airport"_

"Hi, I would like to book a seat on your next flight back to DC…"

--

**A/N**

**LOL hey Guys here it is!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know if you did and you want more!**

**Mulder's coming home!!**

**P.S on my profile is a Poll for Harp fans**

**You get to choose her hair colour!**

**So if you want your say come and take a look!**

**For people who can't vote you can use my email on my Profile**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I have an upcoming story please see my profile for details!**

**BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mrs Prince Charming**

**6**

**--**

It was the next morning and Scully was at the shooting range waiting patiently for Agent Harp to show up. Scully didn't mind Harp was late, in fact she would just rather sit there and think about Agent Philip for a while. Scully reached up and pressed the necklace he had given her which was under her shirt and smiled. Just then the clatter of heels brought Scully back to reality, she could be hear someone running down the hallway. Scully looked up as Harp round the corner and rushed in the door

"Oh I'm so sorry! I had a fight with my husband this morning and then went to the hairdresser to cool down and then I realised what time it was and…"

"Michelle" Scully said putting her hand up. Harp looked at her

"Yes?" She asked breathless

"It's ok, why don't you…" Scully stopped in mid stride as she looked at Harps hair "Is your hair red?" Michelle nodded excitedly

"Yes, do you like it?" She did a twirl "I was looking for a change so I decided to colour it. It was either this, Brown or Purple. So I chose this" she stopped and looked back at Scully "So are we ready to do some shooting?" Scully just stared

"Yes, well let's get started"

It was a short time later when Scully was giving Harp advice and telling her where to aim

"A little higher…higher…too high…lower…higher…don't point it at me!" Scully placed a hand on the gun and pushed it in the other direction

"Sorry, I guess I am doing badly aren't I?" Harp asked disappointedly. Scully shook her head

"No, you just need practice, now watch me" Scully picked up her gun and fired at the paper figure 3 times, hitting it square in the head perfectly. She put the gun down "See you just need to relax and pretend it's someone you don't like and see what happens, now you try" Harp raised her gun again and thought for a moment. Letting out a breath she fired 3 shots hitting the paper figure in the head as well

"Look! I did it!" Harp pointed excitedly. Scully smiled and placed her gun on the table

"See you just have to practice" Scully replied picking up some more bullets. Harp smiled and looked over at Scully who was in an unusually happy mood today. Harp stepped next to her and cleared her throat

"So, how did it go last night with Agent Philip?" She asked curiously. Scully tried not to smiled but couldn't help herself

"You could say it went well" She replied. Harp smiled again and couldn't help herself

"Well as in, 'oh well better luck next time' or as in 'well I guess I'll see you again tonight' well?" Scully looked across at her and pursed her lips

"You can't help yourself can you?" Harp shook her head

"Nope, so" She pried. Scully turned to her

"Can you keep a secret?" Harp thought for a moment

"Well that kinda depends on the secret, but this one I'll make an exception" she replied. Scully placed the bullets down and turned to face her then she pulled out the diamond necklace. Harps eyes went wide

"Wholly potato, he gave you that?!" Harp asked shocked

"Yes" Scully relied

"On your first date?!" Scully laughed

"Yes and he also took me to a late night movie that was exclusive to certain people only" Harp didn't know what to think

"I just, I…wow" Scully smiled and placed the necklace back under her shirt

"Please don't tell anyone, not until I know this man isn't like the rest of them and just playing with me to win a bet" Harp nodded

"I won't, I won't but if I may mention Agent Scully, from the look of that necklace I don't think he's trying to win a bet" Scully looked down for a second

"Yeah, I thought that too"

--

It was around midday when Myers and Fuller were walking down the hall of the bureau discussing something quietly

"So what do you suggest we do now George? Tie her up and lock her away until the Prince leaves?" Myers stopped for a second

"Now Dean that's not such a bad idea…"

"George!" Myers shrugged

"What?! Since plan B didn't work with bringing Spooks home I'm open to anything" Myers said as he looked around. Just then the Prince came up behind them

"Hey Graham, you wouldn't happen to know what colour Dana likes do you and perhaps where she is right now?" Myers turned to him

"It's George! And she likes the colour white and she's at the shooting range right now… wait a minute, why are you asking?" Myers looked at him curiously

"Oh no reason" the prince said as he started to walk past him but stopped and turned back "Do you know you smell like strawberry cream?" Myers shifted slightly under his shirt

"Yes, it's my new deodorant" Myers said glaring a him "Why? You don't like it?" The Prince just looked at him smiling

"I'll see you around sometime, Graham" he said as he walked off

"It's George!" Myers yelled but the Prince had rounded a corner. Myers turned back to Fuller and sniffed at his shirt again "Damn strawberry and cream"

"I told you not to wear my cousin's perfume, it takes days to get rid of the smell once you get it on you and you sprayed way too much. My cousin doesn't even wear it that heavy" Dean stated, Myers just grumbled something as he straighten his shirt

"So how do you suggest we stop Scully from seeing that rich and famous hunk of a man?" Myers said still fussing with his shirt. Fuller just stared at him

"Hunk?"

"Focus Dean, Focus…" Myers turned his head and looked at the elevator doors as they opened. His eyes went wide as he saw who was inside. His mouth dropped open

"Myers?" Fuller looked at Myers then at the direction he was looking at until he saw what George was looking at

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes"

"Agent Fuller ready the troops, plan B has been put into action" Myers said as he walked towards the elevator and a very casual Fox Mulder as he exited it. Mulder saw them approaching and inhaled

"So I'm here, where is this _Prince_ that is supposably taking my _woman_?" He asked folding his arms as they stopped in front of him

"Does Scully know you're here?" Fuller asked. Mulder shook his head

"No she doesn't but I'd like to know where she is so I can go say hello" Myers smiled

"She's at the shooting range with Agent Harp" Mulder nodded as he turned

"Agent Myers" Mulder said turning back "Are you wearing ladies strawberry and cream deodorant?" Myers pursed his lips

"Why? Do you like it?" Mulder gave him an inquisitive look

"Not on you I don't" he replied leaving for the shooting range. Myers turned to Fuller and smiled

"Well that was easy" he said. Dean nodded

"Looks like Plan B will work after all, Spooks should arrive at the shooting range not too long after the Prince gets there" Myers smiled

"Dean my friend, looks like our work here is done" he said as he and Fuller walked towards the cafeteria…

--

**A/N**

**Or is it?**

**Hey sorry it took so long**

**Hope you like it**

**Let me know if you did **

**Thanks for reading!**

** The poll has ended too! If you wanna check it out! **

**P.S**

**It's Coming very soon...**

**BIG BROTHER: UNLEASHED!**

**(Gotta love advertising) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

**7**

--

Mulder got out of the car and stood up. He straightened his tie as he stared at the building with the words 'Shooting Range' written on it. Now Mulder was never really a nervous person before, but he hadn't seen Scully in nearly a month and for some reason he was quite anxious about it. Especially if the things Agent Myers had said were true. Mulder turned and reached back inside the car and pulled out a white rose. Mulder knew Scully liked the colour white and thought he'd surprise her with a single rose so he had stopped at the flower shop on his way and picked one up.

Mulder smiled as he walked towards the door, while he was at the flower shop he remembered seeing a man buying a large bunch of white roses, Mulder had leaned across and commented on the lucky girl and all the man had done was snob him off. Mulder let a breath out and opened the door, holding the rose behind his back he made his way down the hall until he heard a familiar voice.

"Can you show me again Agent Scully?" the voice asked. Mulder smiled

'_Poor Scully' _he thought as he stopped at the door and watched as Scully stood and fired some shots at the target. Harp stood beside her and raised her gun and fired as well. He smiled

"Come on girls, you're a bad shot" he said grinning, Scully turned around and smiled

"Oh, I don't know depends on what you class as bad" she said looking at him. Mulder took a breath in, he nearly forgot how beautiful she looked. Scully placed her gun down "I thought you weren't coming back for another few weeks, what changed your mind?" She asked as Harp placed the gun down next to hers. Mulder shrugged

"Got sick of the Vegas air so I thought I'd come and see what my favourite partner was doing" He replied. Scully gave him a strange look as Harp smiled

"Oh she's been doing a lot" she said, Scully turned to her

"Michelle!" Harp looked at her and smiled

"What? You know you have" Harp walked over to Mulder and whispered in his ear "You came back at the right time" Mulder stared at her but she just winked and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Scully asked curiously. Mulder shook his head

"I'm not sure" he replied as he walked towards her. Scully noted there was something different about Mulder, he looked a little 'neater' than usual. Scully turned back to the guns

"So did you have fun?" She asked. Mulder kept his hand behind his back

"Yeah I did, in fact I got something to show you" He said. This got her attention. She turned back to him

"Oh?" Mulder smiled.

"Well I wasn't going to show it to you now, but…" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both turned to see a bunch of white roses.

"What the?" Mulder stared at it. Scully's eyes widened as Agent Philip walked through the door holding them

"Andrew?" Scully said surprised

"Andrew?" Mulder repeated. It was the same man from the flower shop. The Prince smiled and walked over to her and gave her the bunch of roses. She took them. She felt a little embarrassed in front of Mulder, especially when Andrew leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Mulder bit his lower lip and kept his tongue as his temper rose.

"Andrew you shouldn't have" she said not sure what to make of it. The Prince smiled

"Oh yes I should, a beautiful lady as yourself needs attention 24/7, do you like them?" He asked. Scully nodded

"Yes, yes I do, there beautiful" She replied. Just then Mulder cleared his throat and Scully remembered he was there.

"Andrew, I would like you to meet my partner, Fox Mulder. Mulder I would like you to meet Agent Andrew Philip" The Prince extended a hand and Mulder took it. Both men eyed each other

"How do you do?" the Prince asked. Mulder nodded

"I've been better" he said

"I'm sure you have" Mulder didn't like his tone as they released their hands. Scully noted the tension between them and interrupted

"So what are you doing here?" she asked the Prince. He smiled

"I thought I'd surprise you with an invitation to do lunch? My shout" Scully looked at Mulder who smiled awkwardly

"Well I guess we can talk about this later" he said, Scully smiled thankfully

"I will call you later" she said as she walked towards the door before turning back "Oh what was that thing you wanted to show me?" She asked. Mulder just pursed his lips

"Oh, it wasn't anything important" he said waving a hand "Have fun" She smiled one last time as she left the room. The Prince looked at Mulder once more

"She's going to be mine you know" he said. Mulder narrowed his eyes

"You don't know her as much as I do, you can't buy her happiness" Mulder replied coldly. The Prince smirked

"Oh I don't know, did she show you the diamond necklace I bought her?" Mulders eyes went wide, the Prince smiled "No I thought not" He looked over him one more time before turning and leaving. Mulder straightened his suit and narrowed his eyes

"Nobody takes my girl and gets away with it" he muttered. Mulder looked at the rose he had bought for Scully

'_This means war' _he thought as he walked out the door and down the hall. He threw the rose in a bin before he walked back to the car. Getting in he picked up his phone and dialled

"_Hello?"_

"Agent Myers, it's Agent Mulder"

"_Spooky! Did you send Mr White Tights back to where he came from?" _Myers askedexcitedly. Mulder looked out the windscreen as Scully and the Prince Drove off.

"Not exactly, as much as I hate to say it, but I think I need your help, I'll meet you at the bureau in about an hour"

"_This doesn't sound good, but alright, until then" _Myers replied as he hung up. Mulder sat and stared out the windscreen again when he was startled by a tap at the passenger side window. Mulder turned to see Agent Harp at the door. Mulder unlocked it

"Agent Harp are you ok?" Harp nodded as she opened the door and sat in the car. She turned to him

"I want to help" Mulder wasn't sure what she was talking about

"What do you mean?" He asked as she fastened her seatbelt. She turned to him. Mulder had never seen her so serious

"How do you expect to win her back if you don't know how to win her heart?" Mulder looked at her shocked

"Agent Harp, I think I know how to…"

"No you don't, you see agent Mulder to understand a woman you must be a woman, therefore you need a woman's help" She said smiling

"And I gather that's where you come in?" he asked smiling back

"Exactly" she replied as Mulder started the car

"Why are you helping me? I thought you'd be all for the Prince?" Mulder asked as they drove off. Harp nodded slowly

"Agent Mulder, it's clear that the only man for Agent Scully is you. You know it, I know it and the bureau knows it. All we have to do is make Agent Scully know it" Mulder laughed as he stared out the windscreen.

"You're a fine piece of works Agent Harp. Has anyone told you that?" Harp smiled

"Once or twice" She replied "Now let's go win back a heart"

_-- _

**A/N**

**Hello all**

**Sorry about the wait**

**Really hope you still like it**

**Let me know if you do**

**Thanks for all the review and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

**8**

--

It was a short time later and Mulder and Harp had dropped off at her place to get some 'essentials' as she had put it. Mulder walked around the hall while Harp was upstairs. He looked around then walked into the lounge room, he had to smile at the well kept room nothing seemed out of place. Mulder turned around and noticed some papers on the coffee table. Peering a little closer he saw the words 'Settlement of Divorce' on it. Looking closer he saw Harp and her husbands signatures on it.

"So are we ready?" Mulder spun around quickly as Harp walked in tying a large black coat around her.

"Yes" He said a little too quickly, he noticed she cut her red hair short just below her ears. She looked up and saw his face then saw what he had looked at. She smiled

"It's been coming for a long time now, we just went our separate ways. Apparently I wasn't sports enough for him" Mulder felt sorry for her "So are you coming?" she asked turning. Mulder turned to follow her then said

"Agent Harp, I'm sorry" Harp smiled over her shoulder

"Don't be, I'm not" She turned again "Agent Mulder, when you find something that you really love, no matter how hard it gets, don't let it go of it" Mulder nodded

"Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome, now come on Agent Myers is waiting" Mulder smiled as he followed him out the door…

--

"Damn it Dean, where is he?" Myers grumbled looking anxiously at the elevator.

"Relax George, it's only been 15 minutes since he last called"

"Yeah and in 15 minutes Scully could be married and having 2 kids" Fuller laughed. Just then the elevator opened and out walked Mulder

"Where have you been?…" Myers said but stopped in mid sentence. He stared as a woman walked out behind him wearing a short black, very revealing dress that went half way up her thighs with knee high boots and sunglasses. Myers would describe it as, one extremely hot looking lady. He stared at the red head beauty and so did a lot of other agents. He even thought it was Scully for a second but realised very quickly it wasn't.

'_Ooh baby, is she hot or is she hot?' _Myers stepped closer to her

"Hello miss what is a good looking… Agent Harp?!" Myers's eyes went wide as he realised who it was "But… But…But you're hot?!" Harp smiled

"I'll take that as a compliment" She said turning to him. Mulder looked at him.

"Myers you can stop drooling now" Myers and Dean both closed their mouths. When Myers got himself together he turned to Mulder

"So what do you mean you didn't get rid of that jerk?" He said annoyed "You were supposed to go in, woo the girl and come out winning, it was that simple!"

"You thought it was easy? Have you seen what he looks like? You could have warned me first?" Mulder said getting extra annoyed

"Told you what? That he's a hellish fine piece of…"

"Boys!" Mulder and Myers both turned to her. She stood with her hands on her hips.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Now if we are going to win back agent Scully we have got to turn to plan J." All three men looked at her

"Plan J?" Myers asked not sure what she meant. Harp rolled her eyes

"Jealousy… hasn't anyone taught you anything? To make a woman pay attention to you, you have to make them jealous with another attractive woman" Harp said. Mulder nodded slowly

"That makes sense" He muttered. Myers stepped forward

"Yeah but you're forgetting one thing, where are we going to find an attractive young woman who would be stupid enough to use in seducing the Prince?" Dean and Mulder looked at him. Suddenly he was clipped across the back of the head by Harp

"Ouch, could have warned me" Harp turned to Mulder.

"Now all we have to do is find the Prince and I'll work my magic."

"Oh he and Agent Scully are at the labs, Scully is showing him how things work down there" Dean said. Harp smiled

"Excuse me boys" Harp turned and walked down the hall, she was causing quite a stir as she went but just ignored it.

Harp made it to the Labs in no time at all, she picked up a folder on her travels and held it in her hand. Straightening her dress and running her fingers through her hair, she opened the door and walked in to find Scully and the Prince sitting at a work table talking closely. Harp cleared her throat.

"Agent Scully, I have some lab results here from Agent Moore" She said loudly getting their attention. They looked up. Scully's eyes went wide as she stared at Harp and what little she was wearing and not to mention her new hair cut. On the other hand the Prince couldn't take his eyes off of her and her revealing thighs. "I'll just sit them on the table here" She said keeping her back to them and reaching over a different table as she did so making the dress slide a little bit higher up her legs. Scully looked at her then at the Prince noting his eyes were glued on Michelle. Now Scully wasn't one to get jealous but she was feeling a little uneasy about it all.

"Thank you agent Harp" she said a little too icily. Harp smiled before she turned around

'_Yes, it's working' _She thought as she moved back, suddenly she _'Accidentally'_ knocked another folder on the floor.

"Oh, damn it!" She said slowly bending down and running a hand down her leg as she did. The Prince moved slightly on his chair and kept his eyes glued to her as she picked up the papers. Once she was done she placed it on the empty space then walked over to their table.

'_What does she think she's doing?' _Scully thought giving Harp an evil stare which she just ignored and leaned on the table none the less

"Oh and Agent Moore asked if I could have the Melanos results" She said smiling. Scully nodded slowly and stood up.

"I'll get them for you" She said walking over to the cabinet and pulling it out. Harp turned to the Prince.

"Hi" she said leaning forward a little bit. The Prince just cleared his throat, he didn't really look at her head. Scully walked back and handed Michelle the file, giving her a strange look.

"Here" Harp took it

"Thanks" Just then Mulder walked through the door and walked over to the table

"Ah Scully, Skinner has…" Mulder started but Harp interrupted

"Agent Mulder, what a surprise" Mulder turned to her

"Michelle" Mulder said in acknowledgement. Harp smiled. Then wrapped an arm around his and leaned in.

"Agent Mulder I was wondering if…" Just then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. Scully opened her mouth slightly and was feeling rather jealous of Agent Harp at this point, especially when Mulders eyes went wide and he started to fumble over his words

"Well, um… Ah" Harp smiled then without warning wrapped a hand around his hair and pulled his head towards her and kissed him. Scully watched them kiss and was getting angry. It was a rather long kiss, too long for Scully's liking. Harp was the first to release.

"Think about it Agent Mulder" she said before walking towards the door. Mulder jumped as she slapped him on the butt. He looked at Scully who didn't look happy at all.

"Mulder could we have a word please" Mulder nodded as she lead him into another room and closed the door. She turned to him

"Mulder what was that about? And since when do you call her Michelle?" Scully fumed. Mulder smiled at her

"Am I detecting Agent Scully is _jealous _of Agent Harp?" Scully was taken back

"Jealous? No… Mulder she is married for God's sake!" Mulder shook his head

"No actually she's not, she got divorced this week" Scully's eyes went wide

"What are you doing Mulder?" She asked, Mulder just shrugged

"What? Can't a guy go out with a few friends?" He asked defensively

"Since when was Agent Harp your friend?" Scully asked feeling a little hot.

"Since you decided to ditch me for His Highness in there" Scully looked at him

"If you've got something to say Mulder, say it to me now" Mulder just shook his head and smiled

"I got nothing to say" He said shrugging "I'll see you later, _Michelle _and I are going out tonight" Scully's mouth dropped open as Mulder walked out the door.

'_Their going out tonight? But he's my…' _Scully thought then stopped herself. _'Fine, if he wants Agent Harp he can have her, I don't care' _Scully walked out to the Prince to find he wasn't there. She looked around.

"Andrew?" She called but there was no answer. Scully sat at the table once again and sighed, thinking to herself

'_No, I don't care…I wonder where their going?…' _

_--_

The Prince followed Mulder and finally caught up with him.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work" he said. Mulder turned to him

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mulder lied, facing him. The Prince smirked

"You think that if you make her jealous of you with that other Agent, you will win her back" Mulder smiled

"Well I don't know about that cause I don't think Scully is the one that's jealous right now, because she's not the one following me" Andrew stepped back a step

"You think I'm jealous of you? Ha, I'll make a bet with you Agent Mulder, I bet I could get Agent Scully engaged to me by the end of the week" Mulder thought for a moment.

"Deal, the one that loses has to take the other to the pub and buy a round of drinks" The prince thought it was an odd bet but agreed.

"Hope you can afford it" he said. Mulder smiled as he walked away

'_Damn it! What have I done? How can I get Scully to marry me I one week?' _He thought distressed. Just then Harp, Myers and Dean walked up behind him.

"So how'd it go?" Myers asked staring at the Prince's back

"I have to get Scully engaged to me by the end of the week" Mulder said bluntly. Their eyes went wide. Harp sighed

"Ok then, well we better get working on it…"

--

It was a couple of days later and it was getting close to the end of the week. Mulder was going out of his mind he was running out of time. He had tried everything he could think of to win Scully back but the more he tried the more he seemed to push her away. And now Scully was out on yet another date with the Prince. Myers, Harp, Mulder and Dean laid on a sand bank and watched through binoculars as Scully and Andrew both walked along the beach hand in hand. Mulder watched Scully's expressions as she smiled and laughed with the prince. He sighed

"Maybe I should just let her go" he muttered. Myers looked at him

"Stop being so negative, that's my job" Harp looked across at the pair

"I tell you what though, I did think it was going to be easier to break them up" She said peering though her binoculars again. "Hey looked they've stopped" All four Agents peered through there binoculars

"If this is going to get steamy I'm leaving" Myers muttered, all three agents looked at him. He shrugged

"What? I was just saying, geez" They looked back as the Prince took both her hands in his and started talking to her.

"Damn it, I can't read what their saying" Mulder said annoyed. "I'm going to take a closer look." Mulder stood up, he started to sneak across the sand being unnoticed until he came into ear length

"Dana, I know you and I have only just met and all but I have been really captivated by your beauty and your soul" Scully smiled

"Andrew, this really isn't…"

"Shh, let me finish" he interrupted putting a finger on her lips "Dana there's something I want to ask you" Suddenly he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Mulder's eyes went wide

'_That sneaky…she's not going to fall for it' _Mulder thought, anger started to rise.

"Dana Scully, I love you with all my heart and soul…" Scully's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Andrew?…"

"Dana, will you marry me?"

--

**A/N**

**Will she say yes?**

**Let me know if you want her to say YES or NO**

**Either way the ending will work out the same (I have it worked out already)**

**I hope I kept it PG enough**

**I was trying to… **

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**Let me know if you want more **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I finally worked out how to kinda work a forum**

**So if you wanna come and chat or have some fun pop round to my profile**

**Thanks again…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

**9**

**--**

Scully's eyes went wide, for the first time in a long time she was speechless

"Andrew, I…"

"I know it's only been a week but why wait when it's true love?" Scully didn't know what to say. Andrew smiled

"I don't know what to…"

"Say yes, come and live with me. I have money you won't need to work anymore. I will shower you with everything you'll ever need and more" Scully felt some warmth in his words but felt uneasy about it

"Andrew I don't know" She hesitated. Just then he stood and looked her in the eyes

"Dana, I have to leave tomorrow afternoon and I don't know when I'll be back, so if your going to say yes, tell me now…"

"She doesn't have to say anything" Andrew and Scully both turned to see Mulder walking towards them

"Oh it's you" The Prince commented icily

"Yes it is" Mulder replied just as icy. Scully looked at both of them

"Mulder what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously

"I came to stop you from ruining your life…" He started but was interrupted by the Prince

"Ha, I think you're the one ruining her life, keeping her locked in that basement of yours" Mulder gave him an evil glare. Scully turned to him

"Mulder were you following me?" Mulder looked her in the eyes

"Scully I was just…"

"I can't believe you! I can take care of myself!"

"Scully I…" Just then she saw Myers, Harp and Fuller stand over in the distance behind him.

"No Mulder, you even got your new_ 'friends'_ to help spy on me… It's Myers for Gods sakes!… you know what?" She turned to the Prince and held her hand out "Andrew yes, I'll marry you" Mulders mouth dropped open as the Prince slid the ring on her finger. Then she turned back to Mulder "You had your chance, it's my life" Suddenly she walked passed him and back across the beach.

"Scully, wait" he yelled but she didn't stop. Mulder watched her go then turned his focus back on the Prince who was still smiling

"What are you so happy about?" He muttered. The Prince turned and looked over his shoulder

"If I can recall Agent Mulder you owe me a few drinks"

**--**

It was the next day and Mulder was trying to find Scully. He had called her cell but she had switched it off. Mulder walked down the hall, looking around but still no sign of her. Mulder went down to the basement hoping she was there. He rounded the corner and walked through the door and stopped

"What are you doing?" he asked as Scully placed a few things in a box. Scully didn't look at him

"I'm leaving in about half an hour to go to the airport" She replied. Mulders stomach dropped

"You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?" He said trying to fight back the anger. Now she looked at him

"Why it's not like you would have cared anyway" Her words stung him deeply

"How can you say that, I lo…"

"Don't bother trying to make up excuses Mulder, I have worked here for how many years and all for what? I haven't accomplished anything with my life? I haven't seen outside of America…"

"You have accomplished lots of things, Scully" Mulder said trying to reason with her. Scully looked him in the eyes and saw something there but couldn't place what it was

"What have I accomplished Mulder? What?" Mulder thought for a moment but couldn't answer with anything credible. He just lowered his eyes.

"Scully, I…"

"Mulder just leave me alone" She said as she grabbed the box and walked out the door without even saying goodbye

Mulder slumped down at his desk. He stared at the 'I want to believe poster.' then at a picture of Scully and him. A very long time passed when he had calmed down

'_You're a stupid idiot Mulder' _He thought to himself _'You should have told her a long time ago' _Mulder picked up a pencil and fiddled it in his hands. In a spit second he threw it with a lot of force at the poster, ripping it slightly. Mulder laid back against the chair and looked at the ceiling. Just then he heard the thundering of feet in the corridor outside his door then suddenly Myers ran right around the corner and right up to his desk. Mulder just stared at him.

"Did you hear? She's on her way to the airport!" Mulder looked down

"Yeah I know" Myers looked shocked

"What? You're just going to let her go without a fight?" Mulder nodded

"She said to leave her alone" He replied. Myers mouth dropped open then to Mulder surprise he stood a little straighter.

"Agent Mulder, when Agent Scully said to me to leave her alone, do you think I did?" Myers replied.

"No, But…" Mulder started but Myers interrupted

"And when she wanted me to stop calling her gorgeous because it got on her nerves, do you think I stopped? No!… If anything, the one thing I learnt from Agent Harp this week was, In an instant like this when a girl says she doesn't want you, it really means she does" Mulder looked up at him as he placed both hands on the desk and looked him in the eyes. "Agent Mulder, in 20 to 30 years time when you're still sitting in this god forsaken basement alone, do you really want to be thinking, what if I had gone to the airport and stopped her?" Myers could see his eyes lit up then he smiled, stood and strided around the desk.

"You got a car?" Myers stepped around and followed in his wake

"Dean is already waiting" he replied

"Agent Myers"

"Yes Agent Mulder?"

"Let's go get my woman back" Myers laughed as they made it out and into the parking area. They ran to the car where Fuller was waiting

"Come on or she'll leave without us!" Mulder and Myers both jumped in and buckled up. Fuller was about to start the engine when they heard someone yell from behind the car. They all turned to see Agent Harp running towards them

"Agent Harp what?…" Mulder started as she opened the door. Suddenly she jumped in and pulled her seatbelt on. Myers looked across at Mulder

"I think she's coming too" Mulder smiled as he turned back to the front

"Let's go then" Fuller started the engine and they were off…

--

**A/N**

**Will they get there in time?…**

**Hey guys I know it's short but I have a reason for that**

**Let me know what you thought and I you liked it…**

**The next chapter will probably be the last one but I have a surprise…**

**I have two ways I wanted to end this but I can't decide which one is better so…**

**There will be 2 alternative endings! **

**And I promise you, you won't be disappointed (pretty sure anyways)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

**10**

**--**

**Alternative Ending 1 of 2**

**--**

They neared the airport. Mulder looked at his watch and was getting nervous for some reason. Letting out a breath he reached out and turned the radio on, suddenly a familiar song caught his ears…

'_**Put on my blue suede shoes **_

_**And I boarded the plane**_

_**Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues **_

_**In the middle of the pouring rain…'**_

Scully sat on the plane next to the Prince and stared out the window but all her thoughts were of Mulder and what she was leaving behind, wondering whether it was the right choice. Just then the Prince touched her arm

"Hey are you ok?" Scully turned to him and smiled

"Yes, just saying goodbye" The Prince smiled

"I promise you that it will be worth it" Scully nodded then looked back out the window. Just then the engine started and the radio echoed throughout the plane, she smiled as a familiar song came on…

'_**W. C. Handy **_

_**Won't you look down over me?**_

_**Yeah, I got a first class ticket**_

_**But I'm as blue as a boy can be…'**_

The car stopped and Mulder, Harp, Myers and Fuller all jumped out and ran through the front door and through the crowd.

"Wait, where does the Prince live?" Myers shouted. They all stopped and stared at Harp. She looked up at them and shrugged

"What are you looking at me for? I may gossip but doesn't mean I know everything" Mulder rubbed his face

"Ok, Myers you take that end, Harp you take over there, Fuller you go that way and I'll go this way, if you find out what plane she's on call me!" They all nodded and ran off. Mulder turned and looked at the clock on the wall then at the notice boards.

'_I'm going to find her' _He thought as he ran over to a woman in the departure area.

'_**Saw the ghost of Elvis**_

_**On Union Avenue **_

_**Followed him up to the gates of Graceland**_

_**Then watched him walk right through**_

_**Now security didn't see him**_

_**They just hovered round his tomb**_

_**But there's a pretty little thing**_

_**Waiting on the King**_

_**Down in the jungle room…'**_

Scully watched as the outside surroundings started to move. She felt a deep feeling of regret wash over her but pushed it aside as the Prince took her hand

"Nervous?" He asked leaning over to her

"A little… So where are we going?" she asked picking up a booklet

"Back to my home town in Europe to meet my mother. She is looking forward to meeting you"

"Oh, why is that?" Scully felt the plane as it shook. They were moving into position now for take off

"She never liked my other 2 wives, always said I should find a new one" He replied, Scully's eyes went wide as she stared at the booklet.

"Other wives? You've been married before?"

"Oh yes, by the way my mother is hoping you'll be able to sort my other 2 wives out, they won't do as they are told" this made Scully look up at him in shock

"You mean you're still married? With 2 women?" The Prince took a sip of his drink

"Yes, didn't I tell you?" Scully heaved a big groan as she rested her head against her seat, she looked outside and saw they were still moving, just then the seatbelt sign flashed on.

'_**Then I'm walking in Memphis**_

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale**_

_**Walking in Memphis**_

_**But do I really feel the way I feel?…'**_

Mulder flashed his badge at the woman behind the counter

"I need to find which plane a Dana Katherine Scully is on"

"Yes sir, one moment" she said as she started to type in the name. Mulder looked out the window at the planes on the airstrip, just then his phone rang. He answered it quickly

"Have you found her?" he said into his cell

"_She's on flight 227, plane markings… it has a green stripe with a yellow tip on the end with the words…" _

"Fly high America, on the side?" Mulder said looking as a plane with those same markings just took off.

"_Yes, how did you know?" _Myers voice came over the phone

"Because it just took off" There was a silence on the other end

"_Mulder?" _

"Yeah I know"

Mulder hung up and walked back toward the door and met up with the others. Harp looked at him sadly

"Agent Mulder, I'm sor…" but Mulder interrupted her

"It's alright Michelle, come on lets go home"

'_**They've got catfish on the table**_

_**They've got gospel in the air**_

_**And Reverend Green**_

_**Be glad to see you when you haven't got a prayer…'**_

The all walked out to the car and opened the doors. Myers and Mulder looked back at the airport

"She's really gone isn't she?" Myers asked sadly. Mulder slowly nodded

"Yes, she is" Fuller jumped in and started the car…

'_**But boy, you've got a prayer in Memphis…'**_

"I don't suppose there's room in that car for an extra one is there?" Mulder and Myers both turned around, their eyes going wide

"Scully!" Scully walked over to them and smiled slightly. Mulder stood in front of her

"What made you change your mind?" he asked. Scully shrugged

"Apparently, his mother was pushing him to get a 3 wife to live with the other 2 he has stationed in his home back in Europe" Their eyes went wide as Harp came around the side of the car. "Plus I forgot about why I never left a long time ago" Mulder gave her a curious look as she took his hands "Mulder it's you" Realisation hit him fast and hard. He smiled then nodded closing his eyes he slowly leaned in. Scully closed her eyes as well they both moved in and kissed…something? Scully and Mulder opened their eyes to see they were kissing a hand that was purposely put there by none other than Agent Myers

"Ah, ah , ah, we're at work people" Mulder and Scully both look annoyed at him. Harp came around and slapped him on the back of the head

"You ruined the moment" She said frustrated. Myers just shrugged

"Hey I didn't say I would let him have her willingly" Mulder laughed as he took her hand. Scully looked up at him

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. She smiled

"Yes, I am"

'_**Cause I'm walking in Memphis**_

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale**_

_**Walking in Memphis**_

_**Do I really feel the way I feel?…" **_

_--_

It was a short time later and they were at the bureau. Myers and Fuller walked back to their desks and sat down. Dean turned to George

"Why didn't you let them just kiss and be happy?" Myers placed his feet up on the table and leaned back.

"I thought I'd make them work a little bit harder for it, besides you know me I can't let old spooks win even if he is the one she loves" Fuller just shook his head

"George my friend you are determined, I'll say that much for you" Myers put his hands behind his head

"No, not determined just annoying, you watch because I didn't let them kiss it'll come back to haunt me" Fuller laughed, suddenly Myers lost his balance and toppled over flat on the ground. The others in the room burst out in laugher as Myers climbed to his knees and placed his hands on the desk peering at Fuller

"George are you ok?…"

"You see Dean, its Karma…" Myers said blowing some hair out of his face

"What goes around comes around…" Fuller said as a matter of fact

"…And amen to that"

--

**A/N**

**Now before you get the pitch forks out **

**I didn't forget about the MSR fans**

**Go to Ending 2 for that one**

**Hope you liked this one**

**Let me know if you did**

**And would people like another story with Harp and Myers in it?**

**Let me know…**

**Big thankyou for all reviews and…**

**Most importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mrs. Prince Charming**

**10**

**--**

**Alternative Ending 2 of 2**

**--**

Fuller skidded to a stop in front of the airport entrance and everybody climbed out of the car. Mulder was the first to reach the door.

'_You will find her' _He thought as he pushed through to see a lot of people walking and talking. Myers came up beside him

"Where do you suppose we start?" he asked. Mulder pointed to the departure area

"Over there, come on!" They all raced to the departure area, just then Mulder heard a familiar song start to play on the radio…

'…_**Put on my blue suede shoes **_

_**And I boarded the plane**_

_**Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues **_

_**In the middle of the pouring rain**_

_**W. C. Handy **_

_**Won**__**'**__**t you look down over me?**_

_**Yeah, I got a first class ticket**_

_**But I**__**'**__**m as blue as a boy can be**__**…'**_

Mulder flashed his badge. "I need to find what plane a Dana Katherine Scully is on" The woman nodded then started typing.

"My records say she about to board a flight to Europe at lane 8" She replied

"Thankyou" Mulder turned and looked at the clock then he turned to the others

"I bet you 10 dollars we find her" Myers said to him. Mulder nodded

"I'll take that bet" Mulder turned and ran for lane 8 as he drew closer he could see a line forming, his stomach dropped as he saw some red hair in amongst the crowd. Mulder stopped and straightened his tie.

'_Here goes nothing' _he thought as he walked up behind the woman.

'_**Saw the ghost of Elvis**_

_**On Union Avenue **_

_**Followed him up to the gates of Graceland**_

_**Then watched him walk right through**_

_**Now security didn**__**'**__**t see him**_

_**They just hovered round his tomb**_

_**But there**__**'**__**s a pretty little thing**_

_**Waiting on the King**_

_**Down in the jungle room**__**…'**_

"Scully?" The woman turned

"Mulder? What are you doing here?" Mulder watched as the Prince turned around

"Oh come to say goodbye have we?" Mulder just ignored him. He looked back at Scully

"Scully, please don't go, I'd miss you too much" Scully's heart felt heavy with his words.

"Mulder I…"

"What can I say to make you stay?" Mulder was reaching out his heart was breaking.

"Mulder there's nothing you can say…" Just then the light came on and the Prince touched her arm.

"We have to go" Scully took one last look at him

"I have to go…" Scully turned around and took one step. Mulder wasn't sure what made him do what he did next but he knew if he didn't give her a reason to stay he would live for the next 20 to 30 years regretting his life.

"Scully…" Mulder suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted her around into him and kissed her. He placed a hand on the back of her hair and pushed gently on her lips.

'_**Then I**__**'**__**m walking in Memphis**_

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale**_

_**Walking in Memphis**_

_**But do I really feel the way I feel?**__**…'**_

Fuller, Harp and Myers all watched from one side. Harp jumped up and down with excitement, she turned to Myers just as he turned his head to her. Their lips only centimetres apart. Fuller watched them from the corner of his eye

"Oh brother" he muttered as Myers cleared his throat

"Agent Harp? I…"

"No…" Harp said, quickly retreating her gaze back to Mulder and Scully whose lips parted slowly

"But I..."

"No..." She said firmly stepping away from him. Myers looked back to Mulder and Scully

"Mulder? I…" Mulder placed a hand on her lips

"Shh… You…You mean everything to me" he said through clenched teeth, placing his forehead on hers. "I love you so much, for so long" Scully lifted her head off his.

"Mulder why didn't you tell me this before?" Mulder looked her him the eyes

"Because I thought someone as good as you would never look sideways at a man like me" Scully took his hands in his

"Mulder I have waited so long for you to tell me you love me" Mulder eyes went wide

"You have?" She nodded then to his surprise she took his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Dana we have to leave would you hurry up, now" Scully parted her lips and looked up at Mulder

"Should I?" Mulder smiled

"I think you should" Scully nodded and pulled off her engagement ring, she turned to the Prince an handed it back to him

"Sorry Andrew, I can't accept this" The prince looked shocked

"What? You're actually going to stay here with this basement man?" Scully nodded and looked up at Mulder

"Yes, yes I am" Mulder took her hand and led her away from him. They could here the Prince yelling at them but they ignored him

'_**They**__**'**__**ve got catfish on the table**_

_**They**__**'**__**ve got gospel in the air**_

_**And Reverend Green**_

_**Be glad to see you when you haven**__**'**__**t got a prayer**__**…'**_

"So Agent Scully what do you want to do now?" Mulder asked as Myers, Harp and Fuller all jumped into the car, Fuller started it. Scully looked at him and smiled

'_**But boy, you**__**'**__**ve got a prayer in Memphis**__**…'**_

"I can think of one thing" Suddenly she pulled him in and kissed him again. Myers rolled his eyes and half hung out the door…

"Give it a rest you two! Kersh will have my head if we don't get back, I think I left the coffee machine on" As they finished Mulder looked in her eyes

"No regrets?" he asked. Scully pursed her lips and thought for a moment

"Not one" she replied. Mulder laughed as they got in the car then drove off.

'_**Cause I**__**'**__**m walking in Memphis**_

_**Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale**_

_**Walking in Memphis**_

_**Do I really feel the way I feel?**__**…"**_

--

It was a short time later and they were back at the bureau. Myers and Fuller walked back to their desks and sat down. Dean turned to George

"Why didn't you stop them from kissing? Now you have no chance of winning her" Myers placed his feet up on the table and leaned back.

"Maybe, but you see Agent Fuller, Agent Mulder owes me some money on a bet, and we all know how much Agent Scully hates bets against her…" Dean's eyes went wide.

"Your not going down there now are you?" Myers placed a hand on his chest

"What kind of a person do you think I am? I'm going to wait 5 minutes" Fuller laughed

"George my friend you are determined, I'll say that much for you" Myers put his hands behind his head

"No, not determined just annoying, you watch because I let them kiss it'll come back to haunt me" Fuller laughed, suddenly Myers lost his balance and toppled over flat on the ground. The others in the room burst out in laugher as Myers climbed to his knees and placed his hands on the desk peering at Fuller

"George are you ok?…"

"You see Dean, its Karma…" Myers said blowing some hair out of his face

"What goes around comes around…" Fuller said as a matter of fact

"…And amen to that"

--

**A/N**

**Now aren't you glad in 20 to 30 years time when you look back on this (very doubtable)**

**Aren't you glad you know what happens when she said yes?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know which ending you liked better if you want**

**Would people like another Myers/Harp story?**

**Let me know… (I know I already asked that lol)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and…**

**Most importantly**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
